The Bleeding Thorn 02
by And Thus She Is Missed
Summary: -DISCONTINUED-


After my brief brush in with death(exaggeration), I reviewed my fics and is not happy with it. Entirely. At all. Especially with this drabble series. As a Potterhead (which I am not when I started this fic), I want to have a time turner myself just to stop younger me from committing mass murder of Potterhead fanfiction readers by sheer fiction alone. I will not go into full detail about all the mistakes on this story because it might send me back into a hospital. _Again._

So I decided to rewrite this entirely. This will not be a drabble anymore but a full blown stories with thousands of words. I might create a new account for new fics but Im still hesitating `cause it`ll be a haste... But I will have to delete the ones that are beyond salvaging all together.

Anyways, let`s get it on with the story!

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Platform 9 3/4 was bustling with people, hoots and croaks from pets flitted along with the steaming train as students rushed to board the magical transport device. Tearful goodbyes from parents and excited babble from students overwhelmed one child`s hearing, her blue eyes indifferent as her brother and parents went ahead, trying to stop the younger boy from injuring himself.

"Come on! Hurry up! Hurry up!" Hazel eyes flashed with mirth, little feet tapping impatiently as two pairs of adult hands gently took hold of him to prevent himself from boarding the train.

"Calm down James..." Ella Potter chastised her youngest, blue eyes flashing with amusement at the apparent giddiness of her son.

"Take care kiddo, we expect no trouble to reach us while you`re in school." A messy haired man; Charles Potter stated while messing with his son`s hair as Ella planted a kiss on his forhead, earning an 'eww' from the glass wearing boy.

With a nod and a brief hug, James all but ran inside the train, eager to minggle with his freshmen peers.

"Farewell, mother, father..." The two adults turned to their oldest, Ella`s warm features turning hard, pained while Charles' softened albeit, a little apologetic.

Kneeling down to look straight into steel blue eyes, Charles flashed her a grin before messing with her long hair, earning a fond smile in courtesy of his daughter.

"Take care of your brother viper, Merlin knows trouble would chase him everywhere." Charles saw how his wife flinched at his pet name and sighed, looking apologetic at his daughter for he knew she saw it too.

"Of course father." She hugged her father tightly, smiling a bit at his mock pain. The raven haired girl straightened, turning to Ella who met her eyes with her own blues. The young girl could clearly see the conflict in there, reflecting on the woman`s strained face.

Sighing, Ella shook her head before straightening her back.

"Make sure to _not_ do things that will shame our house _Kagome._ " The said child sent a bitter smile towards the person she called mother, her eyes closed.

"Certainly. Anything for you _Mother._ " With a curt bow, Kagome entered the train, her dark clothes swishing behind her.

"Would it kill you to show some maternal care towards the child?" Charles said, his hazel eyes turning to meet Ella`s darkened blues.

His wife scoffed, crossing her arms.

"As a matter of fact, yes, it _might_ kill me. You know that child is a mystery James. I, for the life of me, couldn`t understand why you took that girl into our house." The bespectacled man frowned. Unlike his scornful wife, he loved the girl as if she was his own.

"I will not have this conversation anymore Charles." Ella turned to her heels, her aura sending out distressed signals. Charles watched her leave, his eyes softening with sadness.

"Blaming Kagome for losing llya would not bring her back..."

* * *

Kagome blew a piece of her hair away from her face, features turning into a pout as she search for her rambunctious _sibling._ After scouting the whole side/compartments of the train, Kagome finally found James and rolled her eyes at his companion.

"Heya Kagome." The obsidian eyed boy greeted with a little awkwardness on his tone. James turned to her, his grin sliding off his face in no time.

"Good day Sirius." She greeted back towards the fidgeting boy. Kagome took a sit beside James and Sirius couldnt help but fidget at the sudden silence that swallowed the compartment.

Sirius Black has been James' playmate despite the Blacks' apparent distaste. The boy was deadset on differentiating himself from the rest of the family and does as he please. The only family the boy had that treated him as such are his guardian and uncle; Alphard Black and younger brother Regulus.

"So.." Sirius began, hoping to rouse his mate into a conversation. "Have you seen the new model of the Firecracker 2000?" And as if a switch has been flipped, the two boys began chatting once more, the extra companion the least of their worries.

But like earlier, their conversation was stopped when the door opened with a clack.

' _Pretty'_ Kagome thought as she took in the flaming red hair and emerald eyes of the girl standing in front of their compartment.

"Oh. Not to be rude but all of the other compartments has been taken... Would you mind sharing?" the girl explained.

"Not at all." Kagome answered with a soft smile.

"Who made you boss?!" James suddenly piped in, shocking the poor girl.

"So you`re not willing to share then?" She answered back, her voice deadpanned.

James sputtered, his brows ticking. After finally spitting imaginary flames towards the amused Kagome, James keh`ed before moping at the edge of his seat.

"You can come in now." Kagome said towards the gaping female, leaning back to the soft cushions of the seat.

"Thank you. Come on Sev. It`s free." While the girl was very light in coloring and aura, the boy that follows her was dark in coloring and somber in features.

"Im Lily Evans by the way, and he`s Severus Snape." The girl; Lily, introduced as Severus nodded to them.

"Im Sirius Black, the moping git-" "Hey!" "-is James Potter and she`s Kagome, James' sister." Kagome sent a smile towards the two when James just plain erupted.

"She`s not my bloody sister! Never is! Stop putting words in my mouth." twice in such a short notice, silence hung thick. And after a brief moment, the eerie tension was broken by an amused, albeit bitter(Lily wondered how a child could release such disturbing sound) giggle.

"How terribly right you are _brother."_ Kagome replied, a sarcastic tilt of lips hiding the pain in her clouded eyes.

James held her eyes, hazel clashing against steel. Steel turned away.

"So!" all attention went directly towards the sweating boy and Sirius grinned trying to erase the unease of everyone for the second time.

"What house do you guys want to be in?" ' _This two better make up already! They`re driving me bonkers!'_

"Gryffindor, duh? And I know you`re shooting for Gryffindor as well you git." James answered, ignoring Kagome once again, like usual whenever bitter situations rises between them.

"Im particullary fond of Ravenclaw but Gryffindor is ok as well." Lily said, voice soft.

"Any house is fine." The dark, silent boy merely said when asked. Kagome didnt bother to answer for she knew James wouldnt pass an opportunity to throw a jab her way and she doesnt want to make the two newcomers uncomfotable because of their petty fight.

With a sigh, Kagome closed her eyes and went into a meditative state, planning on spending the duration of the ride in silence. Beside her, Severus spared her a glance and followed her example, leaving the three chatting amiably as he too, decided to pass the trip in peace.

* * *

Aaaaand prologue is done. Excuse the typos and errors for I am doing this in a rush. Obviously, many changes has been made but I will still follow through the old plot... No matter how vague it is. -_-;

See you guys next time!


End file.
